


i do mind the rain

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rain, Song Lyrics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt on polyshipprompts: "Imagine your OT3 caught in the rain. Who forgot the umbrella, who shares their umbrella, and who is forced to stand outside the cosy cuddle umbrella in their hoodie?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i do mind the rain

the rain starts while gerard, brendon and patrick are all on a walk. gerard had taken their umbrella with them, but of course, brendon and patrick hadn't. brendon puts his hoodie over his head, groaning about the weather in chicago while patrick shoves him aside.

"hey, i should be the one under the umbrella!"

gerard laughs softly. "no, you'll be outside while we cuddle," they say grinning. patrick and gerard are huddled close together, and the warmth makes them feel safe. patrick kisses the oldest of them and hugs them. brendon huffs as he looks at the clouds, finding the weather ugly.

patrick ends up leaving gerard's side eventually. "okay, brendon deserves snuggling too," he decides, and brendon happily joins gerard's side. they keep walking, this time towards their house. they were going to the pastry shop patrick's cousins have, but the weather doesn't seem to be at their side.

"why do the weather gods hate us?" brendon says dramatically, looking at the clouds with distaste.

"you and your polytheistic ass," gerard butts in, playfully pushing him aside.

"you two and your believing ass," patrick retorts, rolling his eyes.

"well, at least i believe in something," brendon says arrogantly.

gerard cocks their head to the side. "you don't believe in god, i don't believe in luck, but i believe we're the enemy --" gerard mutters, half-singing their own song. patrick snorts at that.

they keep bickering like an old married couple -- _old married triad?_ \-- and patrick thinks he's so, so lucky.

they get home safely and brendon and patrick take their hoodies almost immediately, as they're soaking wet.

"why is the weather in chicago so bad?" brendon complains, and patrick gives him his trademark 'how dare you say bad things about chicago' stare, which makes the boy laugh.

gerard smiles. "well, at least there wasn't much wind."

"it'll come soon, though. the windy city, remember?" patrick says.

"yeah, we remember. you talk about it enough to remember," brendon replies, and gerard burst out laughing.

"i'm sorry i'm passionate about my hometown?" patrick mutters in a question tone, even though he's not asking anything.

gerard and brendon laugh again.

_i can live like this_ , they all think.


End file.
